


A Ghost of a Chance With You

by PrinceThomas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Human/Ghost relationship, M/M, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian ghost discovers meme boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: Edward has wandered his mansion all alone for over 100 years! After a tragic death, he meets a human millennial named Jacob. What happens next?





	1. Oh, Hello There!

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS AN AUDIO TO ACCOMPANY THIS! IT IS EDWARD X LISTENER! GO WATCH MY FRIEND HERE!  
https://youtu.be/ja0Da8iq5dg

**Only a few hours before he was bound to a horrible fate he had no choice in. Edward couldn’t marry her! He just couldn’t! He paced back and forth in his study… After what happened last night, he could never even think about marrying his betrothed! He never even loved her to begin with… Then, he remembered his secret stash of rum he hid within a loose baseboard panel. If he was drunk, he wouldn’t have to remember this terrible day…**

  
** One glass quickly became two, two became six, six glasses became two full bottles, and then three, the more and more Edward drank, the happier he felt. What felt like a few seconds later, Edward opened his eyes. His head didn’t hurt from a presumed hangover, his body felt cold and…oddly slimy, but not a wet, slick slimy. His house was dull and filled with cobwebs.**

  
**“Nicolas?” Edward called out, trying to summon the family butler. He looked down. His hands were translucent and pale blue. Edward jumped up in fright, just to realize he floated up, due to his lack of feet. “Nicolas?! Father! Mother! Something has happened!” Edward shrieked as he shook like a leaf. He flew throughout the house with a bit of difficulty, but no matter how hard he searched; he would never find his family. They all passed on. Nobody was there, they all died decades ago.**

  
** Edward finally gave up, throwing himself onto his dusty bed and phasing through it lightly. He stared at the grandfather clock in his room. 8:25. Of course it broke. Edward finally broke and screamed to nobody in particular, wailing and howling with no restraint. His voice didn’t hurt, so why would he have stopped? He wordlessly moaned throughout his mansion for hours before finally deciding to go back to bed.**

  
** He laid awake for what felt like eons before finally getting consumed by sleep. Edward decided that if he was all alone, he might as well keep up the mansion. The next time he woke, he picked up the maid’s duster and got to work. He tended to the overgrown gardens, polished the furniture, and even mopped the parlor! After a non-exhausting day, Edward opened his dusty closet to see if he still had his clothes. Oh good, he did. Edward decided to at least _try_ to live a normal life.**

  
Day after day, he worked in his mansion, longing for someone or thing to give him company. Except he never talked to the spiders, he deemed them evil, vile, disgusting creatures. On a special day, he picked a water lily he grew all by himself! He did not sleep for such a long time, carefully tending to his pretty deep pink water lily.

  
“Oh Sir Lily, I am surprised you survived this long in this dusty old mansion. I envy you, despite what you may think, immortality is quite bothersome-“ Edward was cut off by the sound of a door being opened. “Did you hear that? What am I saying, you’re a plant… I’ll go find out what that was.”Edward whispered, floating down his spiraled stairs and keeping to the walls to avoid sight. He quickly darted to the chandelier that hung above his ballroom. He looked down at the man who opened his door.

  
_‘Who is that? More importantly, what is he wearing?! Showing his lower arms and legs like that! How disgraceful! Why is he in my mansion? Should I say something? Should I scare him like I do all the others? Oh goodness, I cannot allow myself to talk to him! He’s so… so ravishing… No! I mustn’t think about my fellow man in such a disgraceful way, much less a human! Although, it is rude to stare…’_ Edward thought as he spied at the human dressed in a short sleeved black hoodie, jean shorts, and black converse. The man had shorter hair than Edward’s tied up hair, and such a sun-kissed, strapping, brown-haired lad he was! Although, the light blue in his hair was a little concerning…

  
Edward finally worked up the courage to speak to his new guest. “E-excuse me, I beg your pardon but-“ The young man yelled in alarm and backed up “No! Please don’t yell! I mean no ill-intent!” Edward tried to explain.

  
“What!? First of all, I’m not dying in any of this horror movie clichéd fuckery! I’ve watched IT! You don’t scare me with your Caspar-looking ass! Nuh-uh, I ain’t dealin’ with this! Not today, nope!” the man ranted. His voice was drenched in an American accent. His immediate reaction to fight Edward also quite obvious as well. Jacob shoved his hand into his hoodie pocket keeping a hand on his switchblade just in case.

  
"Y-you use such language so casually! I do say, th-that is highly inappropriate! I understand that I might have startled you, but to curse so casually is disgraceful!”

  
The human, named Jacob, didn’t really care much about etiquette to be frank. He wa more of shoot first, ask questions later type of guy. “What even _ are_ you?"

_Who_ who was he? Who was him, more like it!. “Who-who am I? Well, erm-I am…” Edward started choking on his words. Oh dear, he was so pretty… “I beg your pardon for not telling you sooner, um… I am Edward, son of James Kingsworth, a-um, a pleasure to meet you!” Edward couldn’t even remember what he said he was so nervous! How long had it been since he actually talked to another live being?

_‘Oh dear, I’m practically drowning in ectoplasm!... Calm down Edward, be a proper gentleman!’ _ Edward scolded himself, pushing a loose hair behind his ear.

"Where the hell am I?" Jacob asked, a little bit calmer now, but still ready to stab that ghost until he actually died.

  
“This is my-well, I say my mansion, but it is _technically_ my father’s, but he has… passed on. Look at me, I’m rambling, my deepest apologies…” Edward explained to his abrasive guest.

  
“That’s great,” Jacob sarcastically assured, “Now, what are you?”… It figures, of course the one old, abandoned mansion he finds to squat in is haunted. Now he has to find another one… it was rude to force entry into someone’s house, at least he knew that.

  
“Well, I am a ghost, I think… I might be some sort of spirit, but I know I can move things around and talk to humans.” Edward answered, now a bit confused as well.

  
Great, Jacob was stuck with some Victorian ghost talking to him. Edward looked so… weird. The ponytail he wore on his left shoulder, and the rest of his hair, was a lapis lazuli, while his face, hands, and…tail?-ghost trail thingy- were a lighter blue-grey, like the sky, but a muted tone, if anyone knew what he meant by that. Edward had huge, thick, circular glasses that complimented his deep green eyes. He had on an emerald green coat with yellow highlights on the button places and at the ends of the arms. What, Jacob is 26, it’s not like this is common knowledge or anything!... But, Edward wasn’t half bad in the looks department, might as well shoot his shot then, right? What's the worst that could happen?

  
“Well, you’re not bad in the looks, aren’t you? You got a ‘boo’ then, you cute thing?” Jacob teased, pulling his usual flirting style of bad boy… Even if he did have affection for pastel junk and had cotton candy blue tips in his hair… <strike>But nobody needed to know that...</strike> Edward flushed a bright fluorescent blue all over his cheeks and neck. It was a good look for Edward, if Jacob was honest with himself.

  
“Pardon?! I do say! What if someone saw you say that! Or worse, _heard_ you! Calling a fellow gentleman ‘cute’ is quite demeaning and-and forward, you think?” Edward protested! How dare he! Really now, calling him cute when the human had such an adorable face! It was so soft looking and squishy, yet still defined… But Edward was not about to get distracted by how beautiful this human was! Not him, no, not one bit!

“When did you die? _1863_?!”

“Close actually, heh, I died in 1883! Oh, that’s a morbid for first meeting chatter, isn’t it? And we’re only still in the ballroom… Why don’t we go to the parlor?”

“We could dance, I bet you’re light on your feet.”

“Dance? Here? Why, I-I would, but we have no musi-what is that?”

“My phone.”

“A phone? I thought those were only connected to-… Oh, that’s a nice melody…”

As Edward watched Jacob jokingly bow and offer his hand to him, he felt his ghostly soul skip a beat! Well, if the human _was_ offering… nobody had to know he could let humans touch him… as the classical music played from Jacob’s phone in his pocket, Edward decided to break the ice a little.

  
“You’re an excellent dancer, although my phasing through you is a little… inconvenient, isn’t it?” Edward smiled weakly. Jacob shot a sly smirk back. _’Edward! This is highly inappropriate! Dancing with another man like a heart-stricken maiden! Oh good Lord above, he’s staring at me!’_ Edward thought to himself.

  
“You’re not too bad, a little rusty maybe, but it’s fine. My mom made me take ballroom dancing lessons all throughout middle and high school so I would be upset if I didn’t know what I was doing.” Jacob retorted, intentionally letting his hands phase through Edward’s, enjoying the slight chill he got openly. No one even noticed that the music paused at Jacob getting a text.

“Thank you, although, erm, being able to phase my legs out of existence does help a little bit. Heh… Um, if you do not mind me asking, what is today’s date?” Edward asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh, it’s October 31st, 2019, why?” Jacob responded casually to a now shocked Edward.

“All Hallow’s Eve? _2019_?! Oh dear, I am so behind!... Over a century has gone by… Oh! Excuse my rudeness, might I ask your name?”

“Jacob.”

“Oh dear, that is quite the lovely name, if you don’t mind me saying, of course.”

Edward started to think again._ ‘ I never thought dancing would be as enjoyable as my books, but with him, it’s actually nice!... I never enjoyed this when I was alive… Oh dear, oh goodness, he’s staring at me._’ “Pray tell, what is it like in your year?”

Jacob let out a nervous laugh. “it’s better than 1883 for sure, we outlawed slavery and we have nice technology-”

  
“Oh, that seems nice!” Edward interrupted.

“We have people who use them to commit crimes, and the world might be thrown into nuclear war-“

“Oh, that’s… not as nice…”

“As I was saying, yeah, but we have good ways to talk to people, good plumbing, electricity, an-“

“Hmm… Well, I’m glad they fixed that!”

“Alright, we had world war one and two, and a lot of close calls too-“

“Oh dear, two world wars!?” Edward interjected, and after that, Jacob just gave up. This ghost needs some friends. That is, until he felt _ his entire lungs, heart, and upper organs get really fucking cold!_

“Ah! Oh dear! My sincerest apologies! I did not mean to go through your chest! I-I meant no insult, I swear upon my name that I-“

Finally, Edward was the one who was cut off, but he was silenced by the old grandfather clock in the center of the wall. “Oh, it’s two already? I gotta go!” Jacob exclaimed, rushing towards the door.

“You must be going now? Ah, that is unfortunate, you are quite good company…” Edward sighed, already resigning himself back into his solitude.

“Hey, I’m coming back, quit lookin’ so sad!” Jacob reprimanded, he liked how Edward’s face lit up when he said that. He might actually come back, just for that face alone, okay, he’d defiantly come back for that face.

“Y-you’ll come back? For me? Thank you! You’re too kind to an old soul like mine, heh, old soul.” Edward was overjoyed at Jacob’s promise! “Well, I await your return, farewell!” And with that, Jacob went through the main doors, shutting then with a hurried thud. As soon as the door shut and Edward stopped hearing Jacob’s footsteps, he shot up to the ceiling and howled in joy.

He zoomed over to Sir Lily on the windowsill “A human came to visit me, and he intends to return! Oooohhh! That’s such a delightful piece of news! Absolutely splendid! I must tidy up!” And with that, we went to get his duster, over his shoulder he raised his voice excitedly. “Did you hear that Sir Lily? He’s coming back!”


	2. Oh, You're Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has come back! oooohhh this is splendid news! What do you think he'll think of his study? His library? W-wait, what are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH.2 is here! Audio will be linked when it is up!

Days upon days went by, with Edward patiently waiting near the ballroom entrance, just to welcome Jacob when he first came in. a fortnight came and went, with Edward obsessively cleaning the ballroom and parlor, and he even decided to use some of the old, unopened bags of flour and sugar around the kitchens to practice making little confections!

“Sir Lily, how many days do you think he meant when he said he would return? I thought a fortnight at most, but I really hope de does come back soon…” Edward doubted to his water lily friend, whose petals has started to brown and curl. Edward kissed the petals to fix that. He didn’t know how that worked, but if it kept his favorite knight alive, he’ll take what he can get.

Finally, on November 23rd, there was a knock on the old oaken doors. Edward let out an excited squeak and started rambling “Oh! Is that him? Well, of course it’s him, who else would know about this place?” He decided that he should tell Jacob to come in. “Um, come in!”

Jacob opened the door to see a happy Edward, smoothing out his ruby hued overcoat. “O-oh! Hello-hello there! How have you been, dear friend?”

“Hey Eddy, I’ve been good, what about you?” Jacob replied, a little guilt ridden that he didn’t visit sooner. This poor guy has been alone for 136 years!

“Oh, that’s good! I’ve just been, as one would expect, around here…” Edward let out a nervous laugh.

“Hey, listen, I’m sorry for not coming back sooner, things popped up and I tried to come back, but y’know, jobs and responsibilities…-” Edward cut Jacob’s apologies off.

“Oh nononono! I understand! Things happen! You are not obligated to apologize for things that are out of your control! Really now, I understand that people get busy! I actually was a busybody while I was alive; believe it or not!” Edward explained, trying to lift Jacob’s spirits in the metaphorical sense. For now.

“What did you do when you were alive? Some fancy suitor boy?” Jacob teased in good fun.

“Wh-what did I do? Well, um, I was the Earl Kingsworth’s son and heir to his company, so I had some responsibilities… I spent from dawn until dusk in my personal study!”

“Really? Let’s have a look then!” Jacob insisted excitedly, unable to wait to see the rest of a haunted house. He’s only human after all. Plus, being is a place where someone practically lived was a good way to bond, wasn’t it? Or did WikiHow lie to him about that too?

Edward was a little taken back by Jacob’s request, if he was completely honest. Edward had the whole interaction planned out ever since Jacob left the first time! But, it would be nice to brighten up that old room with a bit of life..

“You want to-you want to see my study? Well, I don’t see why not, let us go then!” Edward announced in agreement, leading the way up the stairs as he became lost in thought. ‘_He’s coming to my study, oh dear, have I dusted it in this decade?! Is that tea stain still on the carpet from ’76? This was a bad idea, but he looks so interested! Hmmng! Why did I agree to this?!’_

As they were at the door, Edward was mortified by how squeaky the hinges were! Yes, it was fine and didn’t bother him, but it’s so embarrassing when someone else is around! He _has_ oil too! Jacob’s eyes lit up at the sight before him! The carpeting throughout the hallway and floors were a navy color, perfectly framing the dusty wooden desk and chair near the windows. Covering the windows were black drapes and the light that shone through the vine-covered windows were speckling the floor with yellow-ish dots of sunbeam. Overall, the room emanated an elegant, calm vibe, if you checked. Of course, Jacob forgot all sense of manners and respect and immediately started exploring around in drawers in the desk and on the general table…was that a tea stain?!

“This is where I lived my life basically. It was either here or in the library-Ah! Don’t touch that please! That is my mother’s favorite inkwell!”

“Sorry!”

“Thank-thank you… phew, yes, my mother liked to scribble down little storied while my father was away. She always wrote very lovely tales.” Edward reminisced, smiling at the distant memory of his mother reading him storied as a child when he couldn’t sleep…

Jacob, completely immersed in the desk, decided to test the floofiness of the chair. To his surprise, it was _really_ nice! “Whoa dude, this is nice!”

“Yes, well, it should be comfortable; I practically lived on that chair!”

“Hey, you mentioned a library, can I see it?” Jacob asked, making a mental note to sweep back through the study later for some fun.

“The library? Um, well, it’s really a mix between my room and the library, since I took a shine to reading…” Edward explained sheepishly, a deep blue flush gracing his cheeks. Jacob grinned and told him to lead the way.

As they walked, Jacob noticed that there were no paintings on the hallway walls. It was just beige, flowered wallpaper. The wooden floorboards were fun to tap his foot against though, since they made a ‘ka-thwunk!’ every time he touched them. Not surprising to him, Edward’s room was the room right beside his study.

“This is my personal room… as you probably figured out, I have a slight affection for deep blue...” Edward tried at a laugh, but he wasn’t wrong though. The entire room was very beautifully complimented in navy, sapphire, or black.

The humongous window on the left of the bed had see through blue curtains, shining on the fluffy sapphire blue quilt on the bed. The about 3- no wait, 5? Whatever, _a lot _of pillows against the bed frame was black, while the other two in front were navy brocade with black flower designs on them. The carpet was also a dark blue, a muted tone though. The walls were a pastel blue with white lace things on the top parts. Not to mention the almost alarming amount of bookshelves that covered the perimeter of the elegant room, they were wall to wall as well! They didn’t go up to the ceiling though, but they were a good three feet from touching! The only bookshelf free place was another door, to which Jake assumed was his old-timey bathroom.

“Haha! Look at how soft that bed looks!” Jake announced to nobody in particular before he ran and took a running jump and _flop _onto the bed… to be met with a dust explosion.

“Oh dear! I’m so terribly sorry! I should have warned you about the dust!” Edward moaned in complaint, whooshing over to see if Jacob was alright. Much to his surprise, Jacob was laughing hysterically… despite the face full of dust he had. He moved to lay down on the bed comfortably, kicking his shoes off edge to reveal his pink cotton candy-clad ankle socks.

“C’mon, get on here with me!” Jacob coerced, hitting the quilt to get more of the dust off, laughing a bit as the dust shot up.

The flustered ghost took it the wrong way, obviously. “_Lay_ with you?! Oh you are fortunate that I have no heart, for it would have stopped! Your coy remarks are highly inappropriate! Acting like we are lovers…Do you not know that it is illegal to-“

“Ooohhh! I’m stupid!” Jake exclaimed with a grin, looking up at Edward from his new home amongst Edward’s pillows, “Us gays can get married now, just by the way. Gay meaning guys who like guys and girlies who like girlies can get hitched. Duh!”

Edward took a moment “It’s… legal now? Homosexuals can marry?!” before shooting up to the ceiling and shouting in celebration. “Oh! That’s wonderful! Homosexuals can marry!” Edward was grinning like a little kid on Christmas before looking at Jacob excitedly. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this day?!” he went back to zipping around the ceiling in joy. “Knowing now I _could_ lie with an object of my affections! Oh good heavens, this is quite a delightful shock, isn’t it?”

‘_IT’S LEGAL!!!! I CAN LOVE MEN OPENLY NOW! NO MORE ARRANGED MARRIAGES! NO MORE LADIES ASKING FOR MY HAND! THIS IS THE BEST DAY I’VE HAD IN DECADES! ... oh no he’s staring at me! Was I too excited? I really should not lie down like he is, maybe just sitting? Oh dear, his shirt is riding up! That’s right. He’s staring. Think fast, he’s look at me strangely!’ _Edward internally panicked, floating near the bedside a little more restrained.

“Oh, well then, I-um, I suppose I _could_ sit on the edge of my bed, th-that is, if you don’t mind it, of course…” Edward hesitantly agreed, sitting on the edge by Jacob’s waist. Jacob noticed that he made an indention in the bed where he sat.

“Hey, can you touch objects?”

“Well, how do you- erm how do you think I dust the place?”

Jacob laughed “Oh yeah, I guess you got a point. Can you touch humans though?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure? I might be able to what-!?”

In that instant, Jacob decided to test his question by pushing Edward against the bed, effectively pinning Edward down with his own body on top of the ghost’s.

“Aww, you look adorable when you blush, did you know that?” Jacob added, giving Edward some serious flirting he practiced, not that he learned it in the same Google search of ‘how to seduce a Victorian era ghost’ not that HE SEARCHED THAT. NO SIR HE DID NOT.

Oh goodness, Edward was such a mess! “I um, well-what-you just… um…” ‘_What is Jacob doing?! Pushing me onto my bed and over like this! Oh no, what am I going to do? Do I seduce him back? Do I push him off? Oh goodness, I’m so flustered! My ectoplasm is getting all over my favorite quilt! AAAAAAA-‘_

As Jacob leaned closer, a smirk on his face, Edward swallowed his nervousness and piped up, “You’re- you’re quite close, aren’t you? Saying how I’m adorable and such things… You should know by now those types of things embarrass me!”

“Aww, but you’re such a cutie though!” Jacob playfully whined, lowering his head a bit and laughing in Edward’s ear, flustering him more… If that was even possible.

“Wh-what did I just say!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Please tell me in the comments what you think! This is supposed to entertain y'all, and if you don't tell me no, I'll make it into the biggest rom/com ever!


	3. Oh No. Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no people get a tragic case of backstory and feels. but as a reward, there is some noice NSFW after if you make it through. ://

The meetings continued all throughout the rest of November and consistently in December. It was very chilly outside, but not quite chilly enough for snow, sadly. Edward noticed that Jacob always wore that blasted half sleeved hoodie, no matter how much he complained about the cold though. So, Edward decided to make Jacob a little gift for an early Christmas present! And speak of the devil, there he was!

“Good afternoon! How-um, how are you?” Edward greeted, hiding his gift behind his back. ‘Be calm Edward, it’s just a gift! It’s just giving this very stunning, handsome… _very ravishing_ human being!’ Edward reprimanded himself.

“Hey Eddy! I’m doin’ alright, you?” Jacob casually responded, giving Edward his signature mischievous greeting grin.

“Good, good, I have been doing well, thank you for asking! I-erm, made you something, since, you know, you have been so nice to me by taking time out of your schedule to visit and chat with me! I assume since it’s getting colder, you would want your forearms _which are always on display for the world to see_, to stay warm! So- um, I- oh dear, I’m getting nervous, aren’t I? Anyways! I erm, I made you these!” Edward revealed the arm warmers to Jacob, who gave them a confused look. “They’re arm covers!”

Jacob held the soft yarn creations in his hands, he liked the texture as it slid onto his arms, albeit, they were very loose on him.

“I-I made them myself! The size,” Eddy picked up the loose strings sitting near Jacob’s elbows “can be adjusted here, so if-if you want to tighten it, you pull these strings longer then you… you tie them together to set the size in place…” Edward proceeded to tie the arm warmers to a more reasonable size and end it off with a nice little bow. “Do you like them?”

‘Awe… he’s so sweet to me, isn’t that just precious?’ Jacob thought, internalizing his happy smile. “Thanks Edward, it’s really nice!” Jacob thanked Edward sincerely, touching the yarn in fascination. “It’s really soft!”

“Oh! I’m delighted that you like them! Crocheting was always a guilty pleasure of mine, so I always thought I was a bit handy with yarn.” Edward laughed sheepishly.

“Wow, thanks Eddy, these are really nice… Sorry I don’t have anything for you too.” Jacob sighed gratefully, giving Edward a saddened smile.

“Nonsense!” Edward interjected “I don’t need a gift in return! I made you these because I- erm- appreciate you! See? Nothing to feel bad about!”

An idea suddenly came to Jake.

“I have something I can give you, can I?”

“Oh? I must say I am intrigued, but you do not have to give me something!” Edward insisted.

“Nah, I’ll feel bad if I don’t. So, could ya turn… touchable?”

“Turn opaque to human touch? I-well, I _suppose_ I could…” Edward did as he was asked, getting a pleased, yet clearly mischievous grin from Jake. “Now wh-what was the thing you wanted to show me-mph!”

Without letting Edward finish his question, Jake pulled him into a chaste (by his terms at least) kiss. Surprisingly, Eddy’s lips were soft and delicate, like the roses in his parent’s garden, but on his mouth. Not surprising at all though, his lips were a bit cold. Edward on the other hand, was a bit more… frazzled.

_‘Oh dear, he’s… kissing me… OH GOODNESS HE’S KISSING ME! THIS IS- OH, THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY AFTERLIFE! Oh, he’s kissing me! Is this just a thank you kiss? What does it mean!?’ _

Edward’s easily flustered demeanor got the best of him as he pulled away from the, by all means, amazing, kiss due to his sheer embarrassment and shyness. With a darkened blue blush across his cheeks, he began lecturing Jake. “Y-you shouldn’t do things like that y-you-you deviant! You delinquent! Really now, kissing me as a gift, how shameful! I barely know you! We have only been friends for a little over two months! Your forward advances are so-so embarrassing! What if someone me saw like this?!” He started to mumble “All flustered and shy, it’s very unbecoming of a proper gentleman…”

Jake watched Eddy’s little rant in sheer joy! Look at how cute he got when he was worked up, awww! His nose crinkled and that dark, vibrant blue as a blush was the cutest thing! “You need to chill, tootsie pop; you’ll put yourself into a later grave like that!” Jake joked about.

“’Chill’? I’m already dead! You simply cannot get any more ‘_chill’_ than this! Honestly, you’re almost insufferable, you are! Always showing those defined forearms and legs of yours, and with that handsome complexion, what am I supposed to think? Ever since you told me homosexuals can marry, I can’t stop thinking about your…” Edward stopped for a moment to choose his words. “_Advances_! On one hand, it’s improper to do this kind of open flirtation outside of a bed chamber, but on the other, I haven’t been out of this old mansion in over a hundred years! I don’t know what’s socially acceptable today!”

Jake couldn’t take it, he busted out in laughter. He felt tears well up in his eyes, Eddy was so adorable! His little accent and speech was too much for someone like Jake!

“Don-don’t laugh at me! That might not have been my first kiss, nor my first kisses with another man, b-but you have to understand that I am… I am easily flustered! A faint whisper or certain look could have me weak in my knees!” Edward reinforced his point by splitting his tail into two ghostly legs that fit perfectly with his outfit. Which, by the way, was his usual style of overcoat, but instead of his favorite green, Eddy wore a blue velvet one today.

“S-so, please refrain from all acts of seduction unless you plan on… on” Edward’s voice went low and hushed “_bedding.”_ Then, it went back to an irritable, yet shy lecturing tone. “me!”

Jake decided to push all his chips in. “Well, _Edward_,” Jake’s voice dropped significantly as he stepped closer to the ghost. He finally spoke again once he was near Edward’s ear. “_maybe I want to bed you.”_ Edward shot himself backwards in embarrassment.

“Y-you… _want_ to be-now listen here Jacob! I just think this is all a ruse to get me all flustered and nervous!”

“Well, I mean, you do look cute all blushy like that…” Jacob half-heartedly defended.

“I do not look cute! Well, I think you look especially cute when you got all interested in my study when you first saw it! How does _that_ feel, hmm?” Edward retorted, feeling all too good about his verbal retaliation. ‘_that will certainly teach him! his cheeks are all stained pink now!’_

And stained pink they were! Jacob’s only weakness was being complimented. There was literally no way that he knew of to bounce back from those things! “Shut up…” He mumbles out, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket and looking towards his dirty black converse.

“No, I don’t think I will be quiet! I think you look cute in the arm warmers I made you! I think your accent is hypnotizing! I think your clothes bring out your eyes and hair perfectly!” That was a bit funny to Jake because the only thing hetero about him was his heterochromia. His left eye was green-hazel and his right one was gold-hazel. “the way you laugh is almost addictive! I-mmh!” Edward was cut off by another kiss.

‘_Oh, so this is your game! Well, I’ve never had so much fun! I might as well play alongside him!’ _Edward mused, deciding then and there to act like the coy, flirtatious man that Jake liked to be.

“If-if you think kissing me again will make me stop complimenting you, I-I hope you know that you are completely wrong! b-but I wouldn’t-I wouldn’t mind if you did it again…” Jake smirked and took Edward up on his offer.

Of course though, Edward had more to say. So, in between kisses, he managed to say;

“Really now”

“you’re an amazing-”

“amazing kisser”

“I could stay”

“like this all day…”

When Jake finally gave Edward mercy, the ghost nearly melted into the floor! He never knew that he could be breathless while he was dead!

“That was… nice.” Edward sighed happily.

“Could we, if you want, could we do that again?”

Jake grinned and wrapped his hands around Edward’s waist gently.

“If you insist, _milord_.”

Edward froze. Oh boy that brought up some memories. Before Jake could kiss him again, Edward put his hands on Jacob’s lips. “Wh-what did you just call me?” Edward stammered out. Jacob stopped as well.

“Wait, what’s… What’s up?” Jacob asked as he gave Edward a puzzled look. “Somethin’ wrong? I called you ‘milord’.”

Edward turned himself translucent and shied out of Jacob’s arms. “It-erm… I… Can we-um, can we talk somewhere more… comfortable?”

That’s odd… Edward’s never this weird. “…Aight, is everything okay?”

“Y-yes, um, just follow me.”

Jacob followed Edward into the parlor, which he always liked the decoration of. The cream walls were just like Edward’s personality, soft and irresistibly adorable. All the furniture was sleek black leather, the drapes were a rich wine red, and the evening light shined through the windows at just the right angle to make it seem as if one was in a different dimension, with friendly corgi-sized moth being that would greet you and insist on giving you his blue ribbon hot chocolate.

“So,” Jake said as he flopped onto the leather couch, “What’s up dude?”

Eddy swallowed down his apprehension. Jake would never know if he never told him, right? Edward took a breath and sat onto the master chair. “Um, Jacob? I have… have _been_ with another person.” He confessed.

“That’s fine with me.” Jacob assured. “I’ve had boyfriends before you too. It’s not that uncommon-“

“No no, erm… well- oh dear, this is hard to say- um… As you know, my time did not think… _highly_ of people like me, and-and well, I had a personal butler named Nicolas. He was tall, built, kind, compassionate, all those things! The day before my… before my wedding to Lady Alyssa, he confessed that he was attracted to me, and of course, I felt the same way! Ever since I was seventeen I found him mesmerizing! So of course I agreed! And um…” Edward clammed up a little at the thought of telling Jake about his first love. Goodness, this was so embarrassing!

“He and I… _did some things_…together. And since he was my butler, he called me ‘milord’ and ‘young master’ and such. So you calling me that, well, it reminded me of him. The worst part was that I stupidly drank myself into an early afterlife the day after, so we never said anything else to each other! So, um, where was I going with this?”

Jake sat upright and gave Edward the appearance of full attention, although Jake preferred to splay out, he realized this was a serious and sensitive topic. “Eddy, can I tell you something?” He asked carefully. Eddy nodded. “I come from a very rich family.” Jake confessed.

“But I don’t get along with my folks. I want to pursue a degree in history and become a college professor, and they want me to take over dad’s business! Every day since I was fifteen, they were constantly breathing down my neck, hounding me to be more serious… Then, at 25, I had enough. I packed my backpack, took my all my money that I earned working odd jobs, and moved here. Once mom and dad figured out where I was, they immediately put my up in a fancy penthouse that logged when I entered and exited. So, I ran from there too. Actually, the reason we met was because I was going to live here!”

Jacob let a smile sneak past at the memory of the two first meeting. That was great, wasn’t it?

“Anyways, while I lived with them, I actually dated the gardener’s son. We got on great too! Ol’ Harris was a blast, that is, until my parents found out. We couldn’t see, talk, or even glance at each other or else he and his dad would be fired. Every week, we would meet outside the house and go on dates. We were going to be so _happy_-“ Jacob stopped. No, he wasn’t going to do this here. Not here, not now.

“Whatever, all that stuff happened, and we eventually had a messy breakup. Reason why I say this is because he said and did all the right things to make me go wild too.” Jake didn’t realize it until just then, but he was looking down and his eyes were wet. Eddy on the other hand was already full-blown crying and sniffling.

“D-did you ever make up or-or forgive each other?”

“Nope, never saw each other again. “

“Oh! How tragic! It shatters my fragile heart! How could you recover from such a wound?!”

“Eddy, I was sixteen, I got over it. But my point still stands. Don’t let your ex hold you back from what you like. Either that, or good on you for telling me that you don’t like being called that.” Jake thanked, he knew what it felt like when someone pulled _that_ stunt. Eddy used his handkerchief to wipe his tears away.

“W-well actually… I um-well, I might like… it? It just took me off guard, ‘tis all. No need to feel bad!” Edward insisted, moving from his chair and walking with his legs to Jake. He stopped right in front of Jake and bowed at the waist to kiss his forehead. “Thank you for taking my feelings into your thoughts. I appreciate it.”

Jake flushed pink as he looked away. “Yeah, no problem.” He mumbled. “don’t act all cutesy with me, I can’t handle it.”

“’Cutesy’? What does that mean?” Edward inquired, giving the wily Jake an idea. Jake smirked and like a whirlwind of affection, adoration, and relived teenage horniness, Jake grabbed Edward by his elbows and threw him onto the couch underneath him.

“You, right now, _that’s_ cutesy.” Jake teased before he kissed Eddy’s cheeks jokingly.

“D-don’t say things like that you-you… you deviant!” Eddy protested. Jake clicked his tongue and got _real_ _close and whispered;_

_“C’mon baby,” _he whined in a deep, gravely, and _oh so seductive voice “Let me be your deviant.”_

Edward flushed sapphire blue as Jake moaned and growled into his ear. ‘_Oh dear, th-this is… this is good… But we’re on the sofa! Oh, but the idea of Jacob’s lack of patience and taking me here is- I can’t think of those things! Goodness, I think I’m fainting! I’m shaking!’ _Edward panicked, he knew that he wasn’t in danger or scared, but his chest felt heavy and his legs twitched more and more.

Jake liked to watch as Eddy become more and more flustered, if he was honest. Shy boys were definitely his type. The ones who blushed at a lewd joke or by hand holding, the ones who got really excited about books or technology that just went on and on… ohhh those were the ones that kicked Jake’s sex drive into 11! Especially Eddy’s glasses… those were so stereotypically nerdy that Jake wanted to _scream_.

Jake let out a shaky laugh of restraint. “You wanna do this here? I know from experience that black leather ain’t the most comfortable thing in the world.” Edward nodded excessively.

“Please don’t… Please don’t stop like this again.” Edward pleaded, looking at the chair he came from. Jake used his pointer finger to turn Edward’s chin to face him. They looked into each other’s eyes. Eddy’s emerald eyes watched Jake’s hazel and gold in anticipation. Eddy let out a small, barely audible gasp. With that, Jake locked their lips together and just let go of all restraint he formerly had. 

Jake took the hand he had on Eddy’s chin and moved it down to his chest, as he moved his flattened hand over Eddy’s chest and stomach, Edward let out a shy little whine. Jake broke the kiss to laugh darkly and moved to his neck. “You’re going to love what I have in store for you.” Jake swore, causing Eddy to shut his eyes in embarrassment. "That's it baby, close those pretty eyes and focus on those sensations."

With that, Jake started sucking hickeys onto Eddy's cold neck. Jake personally liked the chill of Edward's pale blue skin. As he distracted Eddy, Jake moved his hand over the ghost's waistcoat buttons, undoing each one carefully as he licked around the new sapphire bruises upon Eddy's neck.

Edward honestly didn't know what to do with his hands. They just... were there. Should he put them on Jake's back? in his hair? What on Earth was Edward to do with them?

”J-Jake dear, I’m a little- _oh that’s- _I’m a little puzzled about where I should out my hands... should I just lay them beside me?”

Jake stopped and looked up at the ghost with a goofy smile. "I don't really care dude, ruffle my hair or something, whatever feels right to you, ya dork." He laughed before he went back to licking patterns onto Eddy's neck.

Edward let out a hitched breath once he placed his hands through Jake's blue and blond hair. It was so soft and fluffy! "Jacob, I- mmmnh..." Edward sighed out a moan as Jake bit _that one spot_ on his neck. Jake took that opportunity to move Edward's clothes out of the way to reveal the cute, squishy, soft blue stomach that belonged to Eddy. "Do-don't lookkkk!" The ghost whined in embarrassment, much to Jake's delight.

"Aww, but it's so cute! and you know how much i like soft and cute things!" Jake whined back, moving down to kiss Eddy's stomach. "Permission to call you 'milord'?"

"For the last time I-“ Edward started to protest, but he dropped it favor of what he thought was about to happen. “Go ahead, I do not- well, I do not mind..."

"Thank you _milord._"

Jake grinned and started to unfasten Eddy's pants quickly and greedily. Eddy covered his face with his arms in mortification. Edward was already semi-erect, Jake chuckled and non-hesitatingly, he pumped Edward's shaft. 

"Oh dear!" Edward gasped, his eyes shot open at the shock of Jake's warm hand on his cold body. Jake continued with more teasing, keeping his hand on Edward as he hovered his head over Edward's cock.

"Milord~" Jake drew out as he waited for Edward to look at his position. Edward swallowed with nervousness as he shifted his arms to look at his partner. Edward caught only a glance of Jake before he squeaked and shoved his arms harder into his face.

Jake decided to fucking destroy Edward at that exact moment. He looked at Edward's dick, yeah, it was a little colder than a human's, and yeah, it was pale blue and a little see through, but hey, Jake was into that kind of kinky shit. The human took Edward into his mouth with a seductive, low hum.

He swirled his tongue around the ghost's dick with relative ease as Edward bit his sleeve to muffle his moans. Jake loved how shy Edward was! Those little muffled moans, his minute twitching, and those little whines? _Ohhhh fuck that was sexy.  
_

Edward's legs wanted to squeeze closed, but he knew if he did, his legs would squish Jake! And knowing Jake, he most certainly would make a joke about how desperate he was... Not that he _wasn't_...

More and more teasing overwhelmed Edward for so long! The feeling of Jake's tongue sliding over his... his_ erogenous place_ was devastatingly pleasureful. Jake started to suck lightly, ripping a moan from Edward's tight-seamed lips. "J-Jacob! That's!" Edward begged. “Oh Jacob you mustn’t tease me like tha-_aahh...”_ Edward’s protest was cut off by another sigh of pleasure.

Jacob only huffed through his nose and worked Edward's cock harder. He went full deepthroating on Edward's now fully hard cock. He moaned around Edward's cock as he looked up and watched Edward's expression.

"Jacob! Jacob!" Edward warned, as he finally removed his arms from his face and weaved his hands into Jake's hair. He felt a tight coiling in his gut, his body felt the hotter than ever, he knew something came after this, but it had been so long! He wanted to say something more, perhaps to insist that doing these kinds of... activities were quite improper to do on the sofa, but all he could manage to say was his partner’s name. As Jacob continued on, the internal coil got tighter and tighter. It's painful, but it's the best thing he's ever felt. It's nerve-wracking, but Edward wanted it to last forever. The pleasure flooded through his body harder. Something was going to happen, he knew it! It got tighter and tighter and _oh the pressure was going to snap Edward in half!_

In a moment, Edward bucked his hips and unconsciously tugged Jake's hair tightly as his first orgasm in nearly a hundred and fifty years tore through his body. "Jacob, Jacob! Jacob oh _please_ mmnh!" He babbled on as Jake swallowed his cock down. Edward clenched his teeth and exhaled harshly throughout his orgasm.

Jake swallowed down all of Edward's cum, which was cold as all hell, willingly. Jake felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment before he pulled off and gasped for air. He looked at Edward's post-orgasm face, with the cutest blue blush, tears in his eyes, and his glasses askew. "Jacob..." Edward murmured softly, that made Jake's heart swell up.

"It's alright Eddy, was that good?" Jake asked, kissing the ghost's cheek. Edward said nothing, the only thing coming out of Edward was his residual moans and breathing. "I'm taking that as a yes." Jake announced.

The human sat up and started to clean his new boyfriend up. Jake lovingly buttoned up Edward's shirt, waistcoat, then finally his pants. Jake left his coat open though, he already buttoned like, a thousand buttons. "Jacob?" Edward asked in a quiet voice. Jake hummed in response as he pulled Edward up and into his arms. "Sh-should I... you know... re-return the favour?"

"Only if you want to Eddy. It's not a big deal for me." Jake answered. Edward sighed in relief.

"Do not think I hated what you did!" Edward exclaimed nervously as he held Jake's chest tight. "It's just that... It's a little..."

"Embarrassing?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, no shame in that!" Jacob assured with a kiss to Edward's forehead. "You can touch me wherever and whenever, as long as you want to." Edward smiled at that and returned Jake's forehead kiss with one of his own.

"Perhaps one day soon." Edward promised.

The two spent the rest of the day cuddled together on the parlor couch watching videos of cute kittens and funny comedies, just enjoying each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
